


The Arcane Advisor

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, Gen, Winter Palace, switching characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan didn't know what to expect from Empress Celene's arcane advisor before meeting her, and was even less certain afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arcane Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> [This gorgeous piece of work ](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/148170672678)crossed my dash tonight and it got me thinking. What if it wasn't Morrigan you met at the Winter Palace?

“What do we have here now?”

The lilting syllables cut through the general murmur, and El’adar turned, taking in the speaker with surprise. She was Dalish, by her _vallaslin_ , her slim form set off exquisitely with an elegant black and green sheath that set her apart even more from the other guests and their monstrous skirts. Gold cinched her waist and circled her wrists, and a train of gauzy material set El’adar to thinking of leaves fluttering in a breeze.

“So you’re the Inquisitor, then? They call you the Herald of Andraste. How does that make you feel? It must be strange, getting made a part of someone else’s religion without so much as a by your leave.” 

As the strange elf rambled, El’adar realized her mouth was hanging open and closed it with a snap. She didn’t seem to notice, charging ahead, her words tumbling from her mouth.

“But I’ve got to wonder if you know why you’re here? Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Something about this stranger drew her, invited her to trust, but she’d been advised to never give anyone a straight answer so she responded smartly.

“We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that.” She winked and got a giggle in response.

“It’s the masks. It’s like a room full of paintings. You know the ones? Where the eyes always follow you. Oh, ma serannas! I’m babbling. I do that.” The elf shook her head, and held out a hand. “I’m Merrill. They call me the Empress’ Arcane Advisor. Such a grand title, don’t you think?”

She’d have to ask Leliana later why the fact that the Empress’ Arcane adviser was a fellow Dalish hadn’t been mentioned in any of her briefings. She could see how the court could have been charmed by her, though. Merrill was still holding out her hand so she took it and was treated to a hearty shake, forearms clasped, so unlike the limp wristed embraces she’d endured the rest of the evening.

“So you’ve been poking around in all the dark corners this evening. That’s usually what I do. Well, when I’m not watering the plants. They always forget the bushes in the corners. Poor things.”

Merrill started walking and El’adar stared at her for a moment before shaking her head and trotting along after her. For such a tiny person she moved quickly. Her skirt had been tailored with this in mind, it seemed, with an excess of fabric to accommodate her long strides. As she caught up she could see that Merrill wore the simplest of slippers, plain black satin with almost no sole. As close as one could get to going barefoot, she supposed, regretting her heavy boots all the more now.

“But I think we’re looking for the same thing. I could be wrong, but I don’t think so.”

In for a penny. Wasn’t that the saying? “I hope so. I could use another ally here.”

“That’s good, then. Because things are going on tonight. Well, things besides all this.” Merrill dismissed the ball with a wave of one tiny hand. “I caught someone someplace he wasn’t supposed to be earlier. Well, I say caught, but that’s not quite right. I killed him, actually. A man from Tevinter. I didn't know he was from Tevinter at first, not until after he was dead. And he had this on him.” Reaching into a fold of her skirts Merrill produced a key. “I’m not sure what it’s for but it seems important and you seem like a person who could figure that out. I shouldn’t be away from Celene too long.”

“You left Celene alone? Is that wise?”

“Oh, she’s not alone. You do know we’re at a party, right?”

She had a point. If something happened to Celene it wouldn’t be right in the middle of the ballroom.

“Why did you kill the agent? He might have had useful information.”

“I’m sorry. I tried to ask him what he was doing but he was too busy trying to kill me to answer. If it happens again, I’ll see what I can do.” El’adar shot her a sharp look, but it seemed she’d answered in perfect innocence. How Merrill had survived in this snakepit with that sweet nature seemingly intact, she’d never know.

“I think I know where this key leads. Briala’s servants have been whispering about disappearances in the servants’ quarters.”

“The Ambassador? Well, then. She’s certainly keeping an eye on things, isn’t she?” 

They were almost to the doors leading to the ballroom now. “Do be careful, won’t you? Nobody is what they seem here. Even when they’re not wearing masks.”

With that Merrill slipped away, only the turning of heads marking her passage preventing her from completely disappearing in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's thought process:
> 
> Okay, but imagine if you got Merrill as the arcane advisor to empress Celine instead of Morrigan?  
> Merrill who's learned so much about ancient elven magic and eluvians  
> Merrill who's working secretly with Brialla to improve the lot of elves in the empire?  
> Merrill who tells Solas off every chance she gets  
> Yeah, I'd read that
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's El'adar.](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/tagged/el'adar)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
